Teammates have there Issues
Where: Near The Gate into the Village Who: Lucien,Ryu,Setsu,Jex,Itsumo Diffrences: LucienSebek: -he would look to Itsy- I care not for any of this foolishness... ItsumoAi: -looks to her teammate- It's all fun You need to losen up If all you do is stress and push others away...you wont learn anything because even if you train to be a good ninja as your teammate if you make me and hunter not like you then it wont work...and Sensei will be angry. AzuresatoRyu: - I rose a brow at the boy-...eh?.. no..you said something wasn'tfair. what wasn't? LucienSebek: -he would look to itsy- I need not to answer to you... -he would look to Ryu- like I said... it is nothing u need to concern yourself with... LucienSebek: -he looks to itsy- and you understand Hunter is my brother... AzuresatoRyu: - I let out a gentle sigh-...Ayaa.... ItsumoAi: -Itsy nods- "I do He spoke to me on the subject....Hunter is my friend and my teammate...because a squad will only fuction if every member gets along. If you do not feel the need to Respect me as your teammate and answer me fairly then i will not trust you to have my back as a teammate." -she look vary angry as she says the words- LucienSebek: -he looked to Itsy as he tilted his head- "I know what it means to function as a team. You need not to worry about trusting me... you are part of my team... but nothing more. I see my brother as the same way ItsumoAi: “I don’t think you get it….Trust is a must between teammates and it must be earned if you disrespect me I will not trust you.” – With that said Itsy gets to her feet and walks over to the tree and sits at the base silently trying to calm herself- Seeing through Each others Eyes: LucienSebek: -he would get up he followed Itsy as he grabed her arm and turned her towards him, his crimson eyes looking into hers- "You misunderstand me yes? I am not disrespecting you... I am going about the wishes of the one and only" -he would release her- "If you can trust me when I say this... Our team will be indestructable... put faith into the eyes of the ultimate and you shall see partner... " -he would simply title his head once more and walked off saying nothing more.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would growl as he grabs her arm and narrow her eyes she had done this out of habit from how the other used to treat her when she was little. As he spoke and released her she would take a deep breath softening her eyes- “I don’t trust people…those who have my trust have earned it…” –she mutters under her breath as he walks away she would shake her head and curl up by the tree once more closing her eyes and trying not to remember- LucienSebek: -he would hear the comments she would make as he turned back half facing her- "I only trust those who I am told too... you are one of those so you know. When HE speaks to me... I listen and I follow.... perhaps you might do the same some day." jexz9: -Jex would run toward her face red''hey whats going on with you to?''with a woundering look on his face- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would look up as she hears her teammates words and shake her head as Jex Approached her- “It’s nothing…” –she would say shaking her head. She couldn’t wrap her head around his words ‘told to trust’ who would tell him to trust someone especially me…she could help but let her mind wonder. ‘fallow orders’ she always fallowed orders from her Sensei and the other Sensei’s it didn’t make since to her she would sigh softly but look up at Jex with a smile- “sorry you had to witness that” –she would say softly pushing all emotion away it was how she distanced herself from others even those she trusted and where friends with- LucienSebek: -Lucien would walk off not say more, did she listen? Probably not... Lucien never expected anyone to truly understand him and his actions- jexz9: -Jex would put a big smile on his face''ehhh don't worry bout it you guys will learn to get along in time,and it's ok witness worse''as he would smile cheeks gets redder he would sit beside her with his knee's toward his chest- Heading into the Village: ItsumoAi: -Itsy would hear her stomach making funny noises again and she recognized the feeling of hunger she had her pieces still pocked in her pouch and she would get to her feet looking at Jex- “I’m starving I think I’m going to head into the village for some ramen.” –she would say her voice was sure of herself now and vary friendly.- “Teammate fight sometimes we have only been a team for a few days now just have to get used to each other.” –she had listened to every word that her teammate said and it still was in her head trying to process she didn’t understand but another time she would ask him today had been a very long day and she did not want another confrontation.- “Wanna come eat?” –Her question was loud enough that her teammate, Setsu, and Kana could hear as well- “My treat” LucienSebek has left the chat HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would hear the comment about food- "Sure.." -he smiled- jexz9: -Jex smiled saying cheeks getting redder''I'll pay don't worry''he would smile- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would shake her head at Jex- "No you wont" -she says with a laugh- "I said my treat" -she walks to the gate looking at Kana- "Wanna come?" LucienSebek has joined the chat jexz9: -Jex would nod following- LucienSebek: -Lucien would look to Itsy- I shall partake... ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile look at Miss Sai- "May we go into the village for some Ramen please?" -she still hoped Kana would join them but it looked like he had fallen asleep but she was glad the others where comeing it was no fun to eat alone- ItsumoAi: -itsy would smile and run through the gate- jexz9: -Jex would follow- LucienSebek: -Lucien would follow Itsy and went throught the gate into the village- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would follow also into the village- Fallow Rp: Genin_Bonding_over_ramen Category:Casual